Star Fox: Días con Lowell
by viry.villa3
Summary: Porque mi buen amigo, Ray... Me lo pidió, le hecho unos capítulos dedicados a su personaje, y a los míos, dentro del mundo de Star Fox... Es un ligero y cómico Croosover entre OC's Sí ya los conoces, te invito a que los leas. "Lowell O'donnell, el querido y adolecente sobrino de Wolf, está de visita en Corneria, donde decididé quedarse a pasar unas locas vaciones, y demás."
1. Capítulo 1: Mar

**Capítulo 1: Mar  
**

**Aclaración:** Los personajes mencionados aquí, son exclusivos de Nintendo, y sus respectivos creadores, excepto por los creados por mi u otro servidor. Hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión. Disfrútenlo…

* * *

―¡Buenos días, tío! ― Saludó el joven de Lowell O'donnell, al estar a un lado de la cómoda cama matrimonial de su querido familiar, el cual se sorprendió al oírle gritar.

―¡Eh! ¡Qué! ― Se dio la media vuelta estando aún en la cama, que por un fallo de cálculo, cayó al piso, con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas.

―¡Ah! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo creer que te asustaras. ― Dijo a carcajadas, con las manos en el estómago encorvándose por lo mismo, mientras veía a su pariente alzar una mano del otro lado de la cama, aferrándose a ella, para incorporarse del piso, con el ceño fruncido y toque de mal humor, exclamó con enfado fingido a su joven sobrino ―¡Looo-weeell! ―

―Oh oh…―Expresó ya deteniendo su risa burlona, dándole la espalda, caminando con prisa a la compuerta del cuarto, dejando atrás a O'donnell, quien apenas se levantó del piso, y con una velocidad increíble llegó hasta la espalda del chico, abalanzándose, cayendo ambos al piso del pasillo.

―Te tengo pequeño bribón ―Dijo Wolf, estando casi ahorcando al joven Lowell, que solo forcejeaba con una mueca burlona en su rostro, sin siquiera intentar zafarse del agarre.

―Lo siento… Gah… No fue… mi intención… ― Se disculpaba, aun tratando de forzar la risa.

―Ya…―Lo soltó Wolf, poniéndose de pie, diciendo ― Lo sé… ―

―…Ugh… ―Expresó Lowell, girándose del piso aún sin levantarse, para ver desde el suelo a su tío que le veía, diciendo ― Voy a ducharme. Te toca hacer el desayuno…―

―Eso ya lo hizo mi otro tío…― Dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su pijama en color rojo, con bordes en azul.

―Ah… ¿Cuál…? Oh, ya… ¿Leon, está aquí? ― Dijo casi con incredulidad.

―Síp… En fin, voy a comer primero…―

―De acuerdo. ― Respondió Wolf, yendo al cuarto de baño.

Comenzó a deshacerse de su típica playera negra sin mangas, un short del mismo color, abrió la ducha preparando el agua caliente, la palpó con una mano, y al sentir que ya está lista, se quitó su ropa interior, finalmente entrando a tomar un buen baño.

―Son panques… Qué rico…―Expresó el joven lobato, muy emocionado, con el tenedor y cuchillo en mano, listo para devorar su delicioso almuerzo.

―Sí. ―Contestó secamente el camaleón. ―Cómelos ya que se enfrían, odio cuando eso pasa. ―

―No me lo tienes que repetir, tío. ―Sonrió con todo su semblante, cosa que Leon vio de reojo, sin mostrar alguna emoción aparente. Lowell comenzó ya a comer su desayuno, acompañado por un vaso de leche, y mucha miel.

* * *

**Minutos después:**

―…Gracias…―Dijo el muchacho, al ya casi acabarse una segunda ronda de panques.

Cuando de repente, se escuchó que sonó el teléfono de la casa.

―¡Yo contesto…!―Dijo muy sonriente Lowell, mientras Leon ni se inmutaba en realidad.

―¿Sí, quién? ― Apareció la pantalla holográfica con sólo las palabras _ONLY VOICE_.

―Oh… Lowell, soy Viry… Espera…― Se escuchó un poco de interferencia, como si tomará unas bolsas de plástico, y a los pocos segundos se vio ella en la pantalla. ―Listo… Disculpa, tengo problemas con un nuevo aparato que me compró mi papá… Y sigo instalándolo, tenía que tirar esas bolsas anoche… ― Dijo más para sí, viendo a otro lado ― En fin. ¿Cómo estás? ― Sonrió a la pantalla.

―Yo, muy bien. Gracias. ―

―Qué bueno… ¿Y…O'donnell? ―

―Aaah… Todavía vas a seguir llamándole así…― Le lanzó una miradita suspicaz.

―Eh… Ah… Sí…― Agachó la cabeza notándose avergonzada. ―

―Tch… Ya qué. Está en la ducha, ¿quieres que te comunique con él? ―

―No es necesario… solo voy a saludarlo. ―

―Ah, no, no, no. Deja lo comunico… Te pondré en espera. ― Sonrió de una manera oscura al haber puesto la pantalla en chico, abrió una pequeña ventana más, donde en el baño, a un lado de un lobo mojado, lavándose el cabello, escuchó. ―Tío, habla Viry…―

―Ah… Sí… ¿qué quiere? ―

―Deja te la paso…―

―¿Eh? Sólo quita la imagen…― Alcanzó a decir, para cuando volteó a ver la pantalla cambió por una joven humana con los ojos abiertos, al igual que él, avergonzados al mismo tiempo, la chica balbuceó ―Ah… Eh… O'donnell… Ah…― Agachó la cabeza, volteando a otro lado.

―¡Aaaah! ¡Lowell! ―

Se escuchó desde el cuarto de baño, mientras el otro joven lobato se reía entre dientes por la pequeña y bochornosa bromita que le jugó a su tío.

―Lo siento, te veo después… Eh… Digo, hablamos luego…― Dijo la chica con la cabeza abajo, sonrojada. Y terminó la llamada.

―Viry… Ugh…― Wolf se molestó un poco, terminó ya, y salió del baño con la toalla, puesta en su cadera, yendo a la cocina, poniéndose a un lado del sobrino. ―Muy lindo, Lowell…―

―Je… No lo resiste. Además debería ser más abierta, digo… Apoco le salió sangre de la nariz o algo, por verte así. ―

―Vio lo suficiente…― Dijo Wolf, sonrojado y a la vez molesto.

―Aquí está tu plato, Wolf. ― Dijo Leon sirviéndole no tomándole importancia al asunto.

―Ah… Gracias. ―Respondió el lobo, volviendo su vista su sobrino ― No vuelvas a hacer eso…― Dijo sonando serio.

* * *

**En otro lado… Apartamento de Viry:**

―Rayos… Rayos… ― Decía con la mano puesta en su boca y mano, donde un líquido carmín pareció derramarse, entre la rendija de sus dedos. ―…No creí ver eso… tan de mañana…―Se dijo la humana, tomando un poco de papel higiénico, haciéndolo cono, para ponerlo en su nariz.

―Ejem… ― Carraspeó un poco ― Bueno, debo terminar yo también… ― Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el ropero de su cuarto, buscando una de sus chamarras, notándose que ya tiene pantalones puestos, y una camisa beige con los logos de Corneria. Al ponerse la chaqueta, siguió su andar por la casa, tomando una mochila que llevó a un hombro. Volvió a pasar su vista al espejo de la sala de estar, para ver si ya se le ha pasado el ligero sangrado.

Al cerciorase de que ya todo está en orden, pasó a la cocina tomando un termo de café, para el camino, quizás. Y se dirigió a la puerta, donde cierto conejo verdoso, Charlie la esperaba.

―Aquí está tu café... ― Dijo ella, dándoselo en la mano.

―¿Y tú no vas tomar? ―

―No me gusta mucho, lo sabes. ―

―Uhm… De lo que te pierdes. ―

―Es mejor el chocolate, y más delicioso. ―Comentó ella, ya caminando, mientras el otro varón le seguía.

―Lo que digas…― Le dio un sorbo. ―Por cierto… Recibí noticias de Wold. ―

―¿Wold? Ah… ¿Cómo anda? ―

―Pues ahí anda, eso es lo que importa. ¡Ja! ―

―Sí, verdad… Espero que lo traten bien―

―Está bien. Lo que sea por ti, fue lo que dijo. ―

―Bah… No me interesa. ―

―Eso lo hace más deseable. ― Comentó entre dientes.

―¿Cómo? ― Inquirió la humana confundida.

―Nada… ― Se adelantó a la chica.

―No te oí, dime. ― Reclamó la chica corriendo para alcanzarle.

―Nada… Date prisa, que luego tu papá nos va a regañar. ―

―Ya sé…― Respondió la chica con pesadez.

―Ya me voy…― Dijo Wolf, colocándose su cinturón, con esa típica hebilla con forma de lobo en dorado.

―¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ― Dijo Lowell sonando tristón, como un niño pequeño.

―Ay no exageres, que al rato te veo. Voy a buscar a Viry, debo disculparme por lo que hiciste. ―

― Yo no hice nada, sólo la estoy ayudando a tener…― Pensó un momento como si ideara un plan ― amm… más confianza. Ya sabes… un empujón. ―Hizo la seña con sus manos.

―Sí, claro. Me alegra tenerte cerca. ―Dijo con sarcasmo, incluso con una sonrisa. ― Te veo al rato. ―

―Está bien― Respondió el lobo aun con la pijama, viendo la espalda de su tío, el cual portaba un traje negro completamente.

* * *

**Base principal de Corneria:**

―Buenos días…― Dijo entrando el lobo gris a lo que parecen ser unas oficinas, para ir a reportarse al General Pepper.

Entró a la oficina principal, encontrándose con su pareja, abrazada a su padre, por supuesto.

―Buenos días, General. ―

―Oh… Wolf, sí… ―Contestó un poco cortado, pero sonando serio.

La joven humana apenas se volteó, agachó la mirada al sentir la presencia del otro acercársele ―…O'donnell, buenos días…―

―Viry…― Dijo un poco extrañado, aunque sabía que era por lo de más temprano

― Bueno, Charlie y yo nos encargaremos de ese asunto. ―

―Claro. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor…―Pasó su mirada al lobo presente ― Wolf, encárgate de ayudar a Viry, con un pequeño asunto a las fueras de Corneria. ―

―Claro… ¿de qué se trata? ― Preguntó curioso.

La joven humana volteó diciéndole aun sin verle a la cara ―…Hay algo sospechoso en las playas… Está bien si no quieres ir, igual ya había pensado en Charlie…―

―No hay problema. ―Respondió muy de pronto, Wolf.

―Bien. Partan dentro de cuatro horas, al medio día es cuando dicen que aparece ese extraño objeto o lo que sea. ―

―Como ordene, General. ― Respondió el lobo gris.

―Con permiso, Padre. ― Hizo una leve reverencia la chica, y salió antes del lobo, el cual también se despidió.

La chica callada, y nerviosa siguió adelante, Wolf le alcanzó, hasta tomarla del antebrazo sin aplicar fuerza, diciendo ―Viry, espera. Lo de esta mañana… Yo―

―…― La humana simplemente llevó su mano a la boca, recordando la escenita, donde lo miró, en sí desnudo, agachando su cabeza, trató de responder ―…Oh…E-está bien, no digas nada…― Se zafó del agarre, volviendo a caminar.

―Pero… ―La siguió ―…Fue solo una pequeña bromita de Lowell…―

―Lo sé…― Respondió, la chica Pepper, alzando levemente su rostro a verlo, así fue como el otro logró darse cuenta de…

Wolf, estupefacto la miró, diciendo ―…Estás… No me digas que es…―

―Rayos… Lo siento, O'donnell… No fue mi intención…―

―Debes limpiarte, ensuciaras tu ropa…― La tomó nuevamente del antebrazo guiándola por el corredor.

―Oh… no… Debo agradecerle a tu adorable sobrino, que hizo que manchara mi blusa favorita está mañana…― Dijo caminando al comedor, donde Wolf tomó unas servilletas y se las dio discretamente a la joven humana. El lobo se acercó a ella, cubriéndola para que no la viesen ―…Oye, aquí entre nos… ― Pensó un momento al estar viendo a la joven humana que seguía limpiándose.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó ella alzando su vista café a la violeta del otro.

―…Amm… ¿Te soy muy sexy o algo así? ―

―Oh… Cielos…― Expresó Viry con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, a la vez parecía que se iba desmayar, dando un paso atrás, tapándose aún más la nariz.

―V-Viry…―

―No preguntes eso. Maldición… Te voy a golpear…― Dijo sonando molesta.

―Je… De repente se te pega lo Charlie. ― Mencionó como chiste el otro.

―Déjame… no fastidies. ― Contestó ella, sacándole la vuelta, el otro simplemente la miró retirarse, gritando ―¡Eso es un sí! ―

La joven humana se detuvo en el pasillo, no volteó pero la reacción fue muy obvia.

―¡Ja! ― Rio con gusto ―¡Lo tomaré como un sí! ―

* * *

**Mientras tanto: **

―Bien ya me arregle… Voy a ver a Fox… ¿Tu que harás? ― Preguntó el joven lobato de ojos carmín.

―Voy a dormir. Descansaré de Panther hasta mañana, que anda de viaje. ― Dijo acomodándose en el sillón, frente a la pantalla plana de 42"

―Lo sé. Vuelvo al rato. ―

―Tárdate mucho. ―Respondió el camaleón

El joven lobo, siguió su camino a pie, de igual modo la base solo está a unos quince o veinte minutos caminando. Veía el azulado cielo, y la brisa fresca recorría su griseado pelaje, feliz como una lombriz, apareció en la entrada de la estación, al haber caminando un buen rato, yendo a la recepcionista que le preguntó ― ¿Puede llamar a Fox McCloude. Dígale que Lowell O'donnell vino a verlo. ―

―Oh, por supuesto, un momento. ― Contestó la agradable y amable mujer de la especia Husky.

―¡Lowell, amigo! ― Escuchó que le gritaron del otro lado del lugar.

―¡Fox! Qué bien que te encuentro ―Se abrazaron el uno al otro muy contentos. ―Apenas e iban a llamarte. ―

―Pues te encontré primero. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo estás hoy? ―

―Bien, disfrutando de mis días con mi tío Wolf ―Sonrió feliz.

―Sí, le hacías falta. ―

―Ustedes que me mantenían como secreto nacional; para él. ―

―¡Ja, ja,ja! Ok… ―

―¿Me acompañas? Iba a buscar a Krystal. ―

―Bien. Vamos. ―

* * *

―Tienes que tener la mente fría para eso, Viry. Deja de distraerte. ― Aconsejó Charlie, al estar parado en el cuadrilátero, ya sudado, un poco cansado, veía frente a él a aquella joven humana, con la que hablaba, la cual está fuera del ring, tomando un poco de agua.

―Lo sé… Es solo que no… no dejo de…― Agachó su cabeza de nuevo. ―Gaaah… Estúpido O'donnell…―

―¿Por qué rayos no te pones así conmigo? ―

―Charlie…― Dijo seriamente ella, a la vez que le amenazó con la mirada.

―Sólo bromeo. ―

―Ajá…― Se puso de pie de la banquilla ― Sigamos, que en serio voy a explotar o me muero de hemorragia nasal primero. ―

―Bien… Como gustes. ― Dijo Charlie, con una sonrisita, y volvió a su esquina.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate sobre el ring que está en el gimnasio del cuartel.

―Aquí voy…―

―¡Tú puedes Viry! ―Gritó una voz femenina que llegó de repente.

―¿Eh? ― Expresó ella, quedando desprevenida, al bajar su guardia, a un golpe directo del puño del conejo.

―¡Viry! ―

―Maldición. ¡Qué te dije hace rato! ―Exclamó Charlie, de rodillas, estando a lado del cuerpo de la humana, que se quejada por el golpe en su pómulo.

―Auch… Duele…Tenías mucho que no recibía tus golpes ya. ―

―¿Te trae recuerdos? ― Dijo Charlie, dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie

―Claro… y duelen…―Respondió ella, tomándolo.

―Vaya… jamás había visto que alguien te golpeara…―Expresó Lowell, estando a un costado del ring.

―Lowell… ― Dijo ella, con la mano puesta en su mejilla. ― Solo me distraje. ―

―Entiendo. ―

―Viry, no era mi intención distraerte. ― Dijo Krystal, disculpándose, y a su lado está Fox, quien también se preocupó.

―Baja, ya. Ve a ducharte y ponte una compresa fría en eso. ―Ordenó su dichoso maestro. ― Y ustedes no exageren, es solo un golpe.

―Claro. Como ordene mi capitán. ―Dijo hilarantemente la humana a su querido amigo Charlie, viendo a Krystal luego diciendo ―...No te preocupes. ―

―Aaah... Como digas...― Respondió la joven zorra.

Viry comenzó su andar, para salir del gimnasio ―¿Has visto a mi tío? No lo encuentro. ― Preguntó Lowell, siguiéndola.

―Ah… No… Lo deje desde que llegó, y no sé… De todos modos lo tengo que ver, tenemos un trabajo en la costa. ―

―Ah… Genial. ¿Puedo acompañarlos? ―

―Yo creo que sí. No es nada complicado… Sólo, te encargo que no llegues tarde, eh. Voy a ducharme, si ves a O'donnell, dile que lo veo en una hora y media.

―Perfecto. Volveré a la casa por mis cosas. ―

―Está bien. ― Se despidió la chica, yendo a las duchas, aun con la mano en la cara.

―Pobre Viry… ―Lo que el joven lobo, no sabía, era que la humana andaba un poco avergonzada por lo de la mañana, pensó que no causaría ningún problema y así lo era, pero…

* * *

Al pasar el tiempo mencionado.

Y al llegar a la playa de Corneria, donde muchas personas toman el sol, juegan entre la arena, pasean, comen… y esas cosas.

―….Eh… ― Expresó la humana, asombrada, mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ― ¿Qué haces vestido así? ― Preguntó ella al ver un joven Lowell correr felizmente hacia ella, con un short de baño en violeta oscuro y una franja blanca a los costados, una pelota de playa y una mochila térmica colgada en uno de sus hombros.

―Dijiste que podía venir, así que me decidí en venir así. Incluso mi tío…― Volteó hacia atrás, y la mirada de la humana también, notando a un lobo mayor ir hacia donde ellos, la chica se puso roja, notando que también viste para la playa, con unos lentes de sol, sin playera, más que un short de baño en rojo, y sandalias, la joven se puso roja a más no poder, y no era el calor. Notando un cuerpo bastante atlético sin exagerar en los músculos y abdomen. Llevó ambas manos a la nariz y boca, volteándose diciendo ―Oh… cielos… cielos… cielos… ― Poniéndose de repente en cuclillas.

―¿Viry? ― Dijo extrañado Lowell, viéndola en posición fetal.

―¿Viry, qué sucede? ―Preguntó ahora Wolf al llegar hasta ellos.

―No te acerques…― Dijo agachada, avergonzada, evitando a toda costa desangrarse.

―¿De qué me perdí? ― Dijo un poco liado Lowell.

―Nada… no es nada. ―Negó Viry alzando su mano.

―¿Y dónde está tu bikini? ―

―No… yo…―Se limpiaba discretamente con una toalla que sacó de su chamarra. ―…yo no me pongo eso. ―

―Pero estamos en la playa…― Se acercó al ver que Viry se puso de pie ― Deberías vestir para venir aquí. ―

―No tengo ni un solo bikini en casa. ― Respondió ella seriamente.

―Oh… Eso se puede arreglar. Tío, vamos a comprarle uno. ―

―¿Qué? ―

―¿Espera, qué? ― Expresó Wolf

―No, no, no… Sólo dame una camiseta, y un short… no necesito que compren una prenda como esa. ― Exigió ella.

―Qué, vamos Viry. Eso no se usa ya. ― Dijo Lowell, tratando de convencerla.

―No me vas a obligar a poner un bikini. ― Dijo ella sonando molesta.

―No te pongas así. ―Se acercó a su oído― Acaso no quieres que mi tío vea lo que le ofreces. ―

―Lowell, qué estás diciendo ― Dijo como si estuviera pasmada. Y la obligó a voltear a verlo, causando su sonrojo de nuevo.

―Vamos, vamos… Ahora lo harás sangrar a él…― Mencionó el joven.

―L-Lowell…― Musitó ella, pensando en lo que le dijo. ―…Bien… Vamos. ―

―¡Síiiii! Vamos tío, hay una tienda aquí cerca. ―

―Ya qué… Aquí estoy…― Dijo apáticamente.

Se probó algunos de todos los colores, y sabores… por así decirlo, hasta que se decidió por uno simple y bonito.

―Quedamos en que iba a ser bikini. ― Dijo desilusionado el joven de Lowell, al ver que salió del cuarto para cambiarse.

―No… Lo que mejor tengo, sólo lo puede ver tu querido tío. ― Dijo Viry con las manos en la cadera.

―Mentirosa…―

―Yo no dije nada. ― Salió del cuarto con un traje de baño de una sola pieza, nada estrambótico, solo un traje elegante, en negro, y blanco en los costados de la cintura, que tenían aberturas, y al final unos holanes que parecían aletas de pez. Caminó decidida hacia el otro lobo, que observaba desde la playa hacia el mar, ella simplemente lo paso de largo un poco, diciendo ― ¿Alguna novedad? ―

―…No…― Respondió Wolf, para cuando se quitó los binoculares, volteó a ver la silueta femenina a su lado, abriendo los ojos, viéndole las blancas piernas, y subiendo su vista hasta posarla en aquel trasero de la chica, donde se puso rojo.

―¡Tío está viendo a Viry indecentemente! ― Gritó en burla apareciendo a un costado del susodicho.

―¡Aaah! ¡Cállate Lowell! ―

Viry volteó a verlos, ambos se peleaban como caricaturas cómicas, la chica sonrió diciendo ― Es por eso que yo también me puse roja, O'donnell…― Dijo más para sí, volviendo su vista al frente.

―Nunca pensé verte así… digo no tan pronto…― Decía Wolf, quedando a su costado.

―Ni yo… Me veo ridícula… me siento incomoda, prefiero un playera y un short. ― Respondió la humana viendo al frente.

―Tch… Mejor para mí que así sea, no quiero que alguien más te vea así. Toma la ropa de mi mochila. ―

―Gracias al cielo que pensaste en ello. ― Se volteó la chica, yendo a un costado del lobo, tomando la mochila negra a los pies del otro, diciendo ―No es tu culpa Lowell. ―

―Lo sé. ― Sonrió el lobato. Quedando a solas con su tío, ya que la humana se volvió al cuarto para cambiarse, se acomodó a un lado diciendo con la vista al frente ―Estás sangrando…―

Wolf llevó discretamente su mano a la nariz, diciendo ― Cállate…―

―¡Mph, Ja, ja, ja, ja! ― Rio a carcajadas, con las manos en su estómago.

―¡Es tu culpa! ―

―Oh, vamos. Siempre me vas a andar echando la culpa de tus pensamientos pervertidos. ―

―Lowell. ― Le lanzó una mirada avergonzada a su sobrino.

Viry al estar cambiada ya, regresa a donde el par de lobos grises, vistiendo ropa de Wolf que en si le queda grande.

―¿No ha pasado nada sospechoso? ―

―No... Hasta ahora n... ― Respondió el lobo mayor, apenas volteando a verla, al oírle preguntar.

Civiles comenzaron a gritar a unos metros de ellos. Los tres se acercan corriendo, para ver lo que ocurría.

―¿Que rayos es? ― Expresó Wolf, buscando con la mirada algo entre las aguas, cuando más gente corría al punto de casi empujarlos.

―No lo sé ― Respondió la chica.

Se introducen al mar, donde Wolf y Lowell se adelantan cosa que de repente se les hizo raro que la joven Pepper no se moviera de un momento a otro.

―¿Viry? ― Dijo Wolf perplejo, mirando hacia ella, la cual agachaba la cabeza, hasta que se acercó nadando. ― ¿Viry, qué ocurre? ―

―Aaah... Esto... ―

―No... No me digas que... ― Expresó con incredulidad y sorpresa.

―Sí, se me cayó el bañador, es muy grande, no lo amarre bien... Lo siento, no puedo moverme. ― Dijo toda roja, avergonzada, casi como fuera a llorar. ― ¡¿Wolf, qué haces?! ― Gritó la chica abochornada al ver que el lobo se metió a las aguas, tal vez para buscar dicho bañador.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó el otro joven lobo, una vez que se percató que la pareja no se movía.

Wolf salió del agua, tomando un buen de aire, diciendo ― …A Viry… se le cayó el bañador. ―

―Uy... Qué mal. No te preocupes, ayudaré a encontrarlo... ― Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisita en el rostro, cosa que consoló a la apenada humana.

―Gracias, Lowell... ― Dijo la humana, sonriéndole sutilmente, el joven lobato se dio la media vuelta volviendo a nadar, alejándose unos pocos metros. Mientras Wolf se le acercó a la joven.

―Ah… ¿qué haces? ― Inquirió nerviosamente.

―Me llamaste por mi nombre. ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Lo hice? ― Pronunció nerviosa.

― Claro. Es más, lo gritaste. Pensaste que te vería ¿no?.

―…Eh… Ah…―Balbuceó sin verle a la cara.

― ¿Solo traes ropa interior no? ―

―Ah... No... Me lo quite, cómo iba a meterme al agua con ello. ―

―Ah... ― Expresó pareciendo tranquilo cuando en realidad otras cosas le pasaron por su mente.

―¡Lo encontré! ―Gritó Lowell feliz por su hallazgo.

―¡Ay gracias al cielo! Lowell... Eres un amor ― Dijo Viry, moviéndose lentamente, para separarse del otro lobo.

―Lo sé. Me lo dicen a menudo― Se lo dio en las manos y ella ahí mismo, con prisa, mientras los otros dos, la tapaban con sus espaldas, se lo puso.

― ¡Listo! Gracias chicos…― Dijo ya muy aliviada.

―De nada. ― Respondió Lowell, mientras que Wolf solo le veía.

―¿Entonces, qué habrá sido eso? ―

―Ni idea… Vi una aleta muy grande. ―

―Huh… Podría ser una ballena…― Pensó Viry, sin creerlo, sonando sorprendida.

―¿En serio? ―Cuestionó Wolf

―Digo que podría ser… aunque tampoco es imposible. Según el informe es algo que ha estado asustando a la gente, no es algo para alarmarse, pero…―

―¡Viry, cuidado! ― Expresaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La humana se giró, pareció en cámara lenta, pero no terminó de hacerlo, pues el joven lobato se abalanzó a su costado izquierdo, donde ella pudo percibir humo… y… llamas… saliendo del mismo cuerpo del muchacho.

―¡Maldición Lowell! ¡¿Qué haces?! ―

―…Lo…Lowell…―Musitó la humana entrecortado, y tal parece que por la impresión perdió el conocimiento.

―¡Viry! ―

* * *

―¡Lowell se está incendiando! Lowell…―Gritó la chica, alzándose de lo que parece ser una cama de hospital.

―Viry, tranquila…―Dijo Wolf, tratando de calmarla al verla tan alterada, él está ya con su ropa normal, se nota que estuvo dormitando un rato, ya que una silla está pegada a un lado de la cama.

―Lowell… ¿dónde está? ―

―Yo, aquí. ―Dijo, entrando por la puerta, con una bolsa en las manos. ―¿Estás mejor? ―

―Eh… Yo…― Balbuceó confundida ― Yo debería preguntarte eso… ― Se alejó del otro lobo, tomando un poco brusco al joven lobato, palpándolo de los brazos, alzándole la camiseta, lo cual sorprendió al chico.

―¿Buscas algo? ―

―Eh… Veo que no estás herido ―

―Yo qué. Tú eres la que se desmayó. ―Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

―…Ah… Es que… Antes de perder el conocimiento, vi que… te quemabas…―

―Oh…Eso…―

―Lo que pasa, Viry, es que eso… es algo de lo que no te hablamos. ―

―¿Cómo? ― Inquirió confusa.

―Tengo una clase de poder especial, me incendio y todo, pero no me pasa nada, incluso tengo la capacidad de regenerar mis heridas, súper fuerza y rapidez, y otros rasgos que me da cierta personita dentro de mí. ―

Viry, escéptica a primera vista, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera ante tal explicación, volteó seria al familiar del menor, como si le pidiera algo más para reafirmar tal palabrería. Al no obtener nada dijo ―¿Es en serio? De…de… de verdad…―

―Por supuesto, Viry. Qué quieres que te diga. ―Contestó Wolf, sonando muy serio, así que la humana no tuvo más opción que creerlo, no quiso discutir ni nada por el estilo, simplemente llevó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, meditó un poco, y dijo con una sonrisa, viendo al joven adolecente frente a ella. ―Ven aquí. ― Le estiró una mano, llamándolo.

Lowell quedó un poco extrañado, pero obedeció, tomó la mano de la humana, y ella lo jaloneó a ella, causando que se desbalanceara y no tuviera otra opción que caer en el pecho de la chica, la cual le abrazo, y le escuchó decir en susurro ―…Me asuste… Lo siento… Pero confío en ti, eh. ―

Lowell, realmente se le puso la piel de gallina, sorprendido y sonrojado levemente, sonrió entre el ropaje típico de hospital blanco que trae la humana, y llevó sus manos a los antebrazos femeninos, para romper el abrazo lentamente, y le sonrió aún, diciendo ― Yo soy el que debe disculparse. Aun así, gracias…―

Viry sonrió con casi unas lagrimitas en sus ojos, asentó con la cabeza, y de repente sintió la mano masculina de Wolf tomarle de un hombro.

Rato después:

― ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? ―

―Era un enorme pez. De hecho comeremos pescado estos días. ―

―Eh…―

―Resulta que Lowell, prácticamente lo rostizo, así que el pez murió por las quemaduras, y entonces lo mandamos a la base, ya no es más una amenaza, aunque simplemente me quedó la duda de porqué andaría cerca de las costas. ― Dijo Wolf pensativo.

―Ya veo… Entonces… Misión cumplida. ―

―Claro. ―

―Debo entregarle el informe a mi papá ―

―No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de eso. ― Dijo Wolf, evitando que su novia se levantara de la cama.

―…Está bien… No me siento mal ni nada…Pero si insistes, entonces lo dejo a tu cargo. ―

―Aun si me dijeras lo contrario, seguiría insistiendo. ―

―Por supuesto, eres un terco después de todo. ―

Lowell, se sintió mal, haciendo de tercero y dijo entrecerrando sus ojo ―Oigan, los dejaré a solas, para que hagan sus cosillas, eh… ― Comenzó a caminar a la puerta

―Lowell, no es eso…― Dijo Viry avergonzada.

―No sabes el favor que me haces ― Dijo Wolf, echándosele encima a la humana, que veía a la puerta, riendo, pues al otro se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas en las costillas, y diciendo ―Mph… Ja, ja… N-no, Lowell, no te vayas… ―

―Ya me fui…― Salió del cuarto, caminando por el pasillo, notando con su vista, la visita de otros pacientes del hospital, sonrió para sí yendo a la cafetería.

…Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, es el primer capítulo de varios, están dedicados a mi hijo x3 y buen amigo, **Ray Wolf Aran**, ya que me lo pidió indirectamente x3 así que he aquí el primero de varios xD Ya veré qué tanto se me ocurre, en fin. Espero y haya sido de su agrado. ¡Bendiciones!


	2. Capítulo 2: Me quedo en casa

**Capítulo 2**

**Me quedo en casa.**

Una mañana como muchas otras, cierto personaje querido, amanece torcido, boca abajo en su cama individual, con su pijama roja favorita, un pensamiento pasó por su mente…

―No me siento bien... ― Decía el joven lobato de Lowell, tirado en su cama, apenas se dio la vuelta pesadamente ya colocándose boca arriba, y llevó ambas manos a su pecho entrelazando sus dedos, quedando como un muerto, listo para llevar a la caja.

―Lowell, levántate ya. ― Exigió Wolf, entrando al cuarto. Donde miró al pobre chico como si estuviera fingiendo su muerte. ―¿Que te ocurre? Deja de bromear, y levántate. ― volvió a exigir, alzando la sabana y colchas, el lobo menor se hizo bolita diciendo ―No me siento bien―

―Sí, como digas, no seas holgazán y levántate. Toma una ducha bien fría, con eso se te quita. ― Ordeno el querido tío, tratando de colocarse una corbata roja. Lowell abrió sus ojos diciendo ― ¿A dónde vas?―

―voy a una junta― Respondió haciendo un nudo muy difícil para él.

―¿Ah, sí? ― Dijo Lowell, un poco apagado.

Dejó de luchar con tal corbata, y se giró a su sobrino diciendo―Claro... ¿Me veo mal o qué?―

Lowell volvió a tomar la sabana y se cubrió mientras habla ―No es eso... Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte arreglado.―

―Es que después, hablaré con el General. Es solo para impresionar―

―Uhm... Ya veo...― Cerró sus ojitos, como si comenzara a dormitar.

―Bien, me voy. Levántate ya de esa cama o te echaré una cubeta de agua fría si vuelvo y sigues ahí ― Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

―¡No! Ya mismo me paro― Exclamó enderezándose rápidamente de la cama.

―Así me gusta ― se despidió el lobo mayor dejando a un sobrino en casa.

―Debo… levantarme…― Se decía Lowell, ya incorporándose, dio unos pasos para ir al baño, y dando unos pasitos lentos, cosa rara su vista de repente se nublo, causando que de repente perdiera el equilibrio, logró detenerse en el muro, antes de siquiera salir del cuarto. Lowell se extrañó de sí mismo ―…Qué rayos me ocurre… No, no debería sentirme mal… No con él dentro de mí…― Sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a tomar postura, pasando ya el umbral de su habitación, comenzó a quitarse la pijama, yendo directo al sanitario.

* * *

**Departamento de Viry:**

―…Tal vez deba sorprender a O'donnell hoy…― Dijo la humana felizmente, ya vestida con un lindo traje sastre, pareciendo una ejecutiva, muy elegante. Está por salir de su apartamento, para al último tomar su cabello trenzado, y agregar un listón negro al final de sus cabellos.

Al salir ya, se dirigió al hogar de Wolf, esperando aún encontrarlo ahí, pues tiene una idea de a qué horas se va al cuartel, pero para su suerte, hoy las cosas cambiaron un poco.

―Uhmm… No abre… Y no creo poder entrar… ―

―¿Viry? ―

―Lowell, buenos días…―

―Ah…― Exhaló un suspiro pesado.

―¿Qué ocurre, no te oyes bien? ―

―…No me siento bien…―

―Santo cielo… ― Expresó con sorpresa la chica.

―Entra…― Dijo Lowell, dándole acceso a la puerta.

La joven humana entró con prisa a la casa, encontrando al joven tirado en el sofá de la sala, aún húmedo y mal vestido.

―Hola…― Dijo, con una sonrisita que era más una mueca de dolor.

―¡Lowell! ¡Qué tienes! ―Fue corriendo hacia él con preocupación ― ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué estás…?

―Estoy bien…― Interrumpió cubriéndose con una manta café, y siguió intentando sonreír ― …sólo que no me siento muy bien…―

―Ay muchacho, entonces no estás bien… ― Lo tocó con la palma de su mano, justo en su frente, y enseguida notó que estaba ardiendo

―¡Lowell! ¡Tienes fiebre! ― Exclamó como si lo estuviera regañando

―Lo siento… Je, je, je… ―Sonrió nervioso. ―…No estaba planeado…―

―Tonto… Ahora mismo llamo al Doctor, dónde está tu tío…―

―Se fue―

―¿Y te dejó? ―

―Ay, déjalo… No es para… _coff coff_ …tanto…―

―Me quedaré a cuidarte hasta que regrese, y no te preocupes, que yo me encargare de darle un buen sermón a ese lobo que tienes como tío.. ― Dijo molesta, colocando sus manos sobre la cadera, notándose enojada.

―…Jeje… Sí, eso estaría bien. Tal vez merezca un castigo por dejarme aquí solito y desamparado…― Se acurrucó a la orilla del sillón.

―Claro que lo voy a castigar. ― Contestó Viry― Ya veré cómo―

―Yo tengo una idea, dejándolo sin sexo…―

―Sí, eso suena bien… ― A lo que Viry abrió sus ojos de sobremanera quedándose como si estuviese petrificada, para luego ponerse roja como un tomate ― ¡Lowell! Qué estás pensando! ―

―Ja, ja, ja, ja… l―

―Rayos, muchacho…― Se dio la media vuelta diciendo ― Llamaré un médico…―

―Gracias. ―

―No tienes de qué…―

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

Los integrantes del Star Fox, están ya reunidos en una sala de juntas muy grande, donde otros más del ejercito corneriano se encuentran, tales como Bill, Licca, incluyendo a Fay, Miyu, y otros personajes conocidos.

Wolf entró antes de que comenzara aquella reunión.

―Vaya… ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ― Inquirió Falco Lombardi, acercándose al lobo.

―¿Qué? Tú también me vas molestar. ―

―Oye, tranquilo. ―

―Es que no te habíamos visto así. ―Comentó Fox, también acercándose, al igual que su actual pareja.

―Por cierto, ¿dónde está Viry? ― Preguntó la joven Krystal

―Ehm… No lo sé. Ya no ha de tardar, me imagino. ―

―Buenas…―Saludó Charlie, también entrando al salón con su típico malhumor, y también iba vestido de traje, pero sin dejar de usar sus botas vaqueras, haciendo ruido en cada pisa con esas espuelas.

―Charlie. ¿No está Viry contigo? ―

―Eh? ― Contestó desganado ― No. Hablamos anoche, me dijo que vendría contigo…―

―Cómo ― Expresó con sorpresa el lobo gris. ―Pues… no…―

―Je… Ya no ha de tardar, ya se debió dar cuenta en que estás aquí. ―

―Sí, eso es obvio…―

La compuerta se abrió de repente, entrando el General Pepper, en compañía de Peppy Hare.

―Buenas tardes― Saludó Pepper, yendo a una de las sillas vacías.

Y los asistentes, deshicieron aquel semicírculo para ir hacia la enorme mesa.

Wolf tomó asiento, y se quedó pensando _―¿…Qué pasa con Viry que no llega? No acostumbra a llegar tarde. ― _Giró su vista con disimulo a un costado, encontrándose con la intimidante mirada de Charlie, quien simplemente se le quedó mirando.

* * *

**Departamento de Wolf:**

―Disculpa que te haga pasar por esto...― Se dispensó el joven lobato.

― No te disculpe, Lowell. Que no me siento mal ni nada por el estilo. Hago más al quedarme aquí, que haber ido a la junta. ―

―Si… si tú lo dices… ― Sonrió mostrando toda esa blanca dentadura colmilluda.

― El médico no debe tardar. Deberías descansar mientras...― Aconsejó la joven humana, acomodando mejor al joven paciente.

―G-gracias...―Dijo el lobo entrecerrando sus ojos para dormitar un rato.

Viry se le quedó viendo, sintiéndose enternecida de cierto modo, llevó una de sus manos al pelaje bicolor de su cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente, y tal vez por inercia llevó la otra hacia su abdomen. Para cuando se dio cuenta del gesto se sorprendió de sí misma ―…Qué rayos estoy haciendo―Soltó al lobo dormido, y se sentó en una silla que dejó a un lado, aun observándole.

―_Tal vez… debería llamar a Wolf…―_ Dijo en su mente, viendo su muñeca derecha. ―Uhmm… Mejor no, deben estar ya a mitad de la reunión, no puedo molestarle. Ya cuando lo tenga en frente; te prometo Lowell, que no se la va a acabar. ― Sonó amenazante, en un sentido ligero.

De repente sus pensamientos se fueron al oír que llamaban a la puerta ―Es O'donnell, ahora mismo lo pongo en su lugar…―Se puso de pie, exasperada, con las manos hechas puño y un gesto de enfado en su rostro, abrió sin siquiera preguntar.

―¡O'donnell! ¡Qué ocurrencias las tu…yas…― Bajó su tono de voz, avergonzada al ver a un médico de edad madura, que se presentó

―Buenas tardes… Disculpe, parece que me… me equivoqué de dirección…― Se dio la media vuelta, a lo que Viry enseguida le detuvo.

―¡Ah! ¡No, no, no! Aquí es, disculpe mi comportamiento, esperaba a… alguien más. ―

―Oh… Vaya…―

―Pase, por favor. Ahora él está durmiendo…― Le cedió el paso, mientras el médico se adentró al hogar.

* * *

**De nuevo en la base:**

A Wolf se le notaba nervioso, incluyendo aquél tic con el movimiento repetitivo de la pierna derecha, dando a sospechar a los de su lado que estaba impaciente, más que preocupado.

―…Y así es como me gustaría que realizaran los trabajos que les pedí. No tengo idea de por qué, mi hija no está presente… Pero, de igual modo, el trabajo ya está encomendado. Le haré llegar los detalles. ―Se puso de pie, a lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo por respeto.

―Gracias por estar aquí. ―

―Tch… Maldición, la junta ya termino… ¡¿Por qué demonios Viry no se presentó?! De todos los días, hoy debía faltar. Las cosas salieron mal ―

―…Se levanta la sesión. Que tengan una linda tarde. ― Se despidió Pepper, girando para ir hacia la compuerta por donde entró.

Y Wolf se quedó un momento pasmado, maquinando ideas en su cabeza, algo estaba por hacer, y por ese algo, necesitaba de la presencia de su actual pareja, simplemente vio frustrados sus planes, y dejó pasar una oportunidad; quizás.

―Wolf ―Le llamó Fox, acercándose a él ― ¿No lo vas a detener? ―

―¡No! Para qué, Viry no vino. ―

―Hiciste que nos vistiéramos así, en vano. ―Dijo Charlie molesto.

―No es mi culpa. Además tu traje es rentado. ―

―¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso, eh? Quieres pelear, porque estoy preparado, lobito. ―

―¡Oigan! No hagan una escena aquí. ―Interrumpió Fay, acercándose a aquellos ― Wolf, no te frustres, igual tienes otra oportunidad…―

―Y Viry, tendrá sus razones por no haber asistido. ― Comentó Miyu, colocándose a un lado de Charlie.

―…Bien, sí… ― Tomó un respiro ―…Lo siento. Me moleste, es todo… Perdón. ―

―Disculpa aceptada. ―Dijo Charlie sonando ya más tranquilo.

―Como sea, regresaré a la casa, voy a cambiarme de ropas…―

―No te desanimes, Wolf. ―Dijo Falco, como si le estuviese dando ánimos.

―Estoy bien. Los veo más tarde. ―

* * *

―No se preocupe, está bien. Es solo un poco de fiebre, y tal parece que está mejorando… ¿Le dio algún medicamento? ―

―Ehm… No. A lo mejor él mismo tomó algo, antes de que yo llegase…―

―En fin. Se pondrá bien, será mejor dejarlo dormir. ―

―Sí, como diga. ― Contestó Viry sonriendo ya un poco más aliviada.

―Entonces, sin más, me retiro. ―

―Muchas gracias por venir. Lo acompañó a la puerta. ―

―Gracias ―

Caminaron ambos a la salida, donde el doctor volvió a despedirse.

Wolf estaba por llegar a su hogar, notando en su camino, a aquel doctorcito que le llamó la atención al notar que salió de su edificio, no le tomó mucha importancia, simplemente siguió caminando aún un poco fastidiado por lo de hace rato. A los pocos minutos, quizás, llegó a su departamento, entrando como si nada, hasta ver a su querido sobrino tirado en el sillón.

―Aaah…―Suspiró pesadamente ― Lowell, qué te dije… Te lo advertí…― Se dirigió a la cocina, para tomar un plato hondo y llenarlo de agua fría, incluso agregó unos cubos de hielo.

Viry se dio cuenta de su presencia, y apareció justo antes de Wolf usará aquello entre sus manos. ―¿Qué haces? ―Inquirió ella extrañada.

―Voy a despertarlo. ― Respondió serio, en su tono habitual.

―¡Eeeh! ― Expresó con mucha sorpresa, corriendo hasta él, tomándolo por el torso, empujándolo con fuerza, cayendo ambos al piso, a la vez que el lobo soltó una mano del recipiente, causando que los dos se mojaran.

―Gaah…―Expresó la humana por la sensación fría del agua, y los cubitos de hielo, sobre el pecho de Wolf. Se incorporó viéndole molesta. ―¡Qué te ocurre! ―Alzó su voz a manera de susurró, pero molesta.

―Cómo que, qué me ocurre… Tú fuiste quien falto a la junta…― Dejó caer el plato al piso, haciendo un opaco sonido.

―Eh… Eso qué… No es importante. ―

―Claro, a ti no te importa, pero a mí sí. ― Replicó.

Viry seguía un poco confundida y molesta, se irguió un poco, a lo que el lobo observó que su ropa interior, en especial su sostén se traspasaba de aquella camisa blanca, notando un coqueto color de carmín. La humana le observó, y comentó ― ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―

―Eh… ¿Qué? ― Balbuceó un poco, incluso poniéndose rojo.

La joven Pepper se miró, notando lo evidente, se abrazó a sí misma rápidamente, poniéndose colorada, y gritó sin querer ―¡Aaah! ¡O'dooonneeeell! ― Viry, se hizo para atrás, pero el agua era un poco molestosa, se resbaló al estar usando tacones, por lo tanto el mal maniobro hizo que su cara cayera encima de la entrepierna de su novio. Wolf se sobresaltó al impacto, hasta su pelaje se erizo.

Aquel grito avergonzado, despertó al otro lobo adormilado, quien se incorporó del asiento, diciendo ― Ohm ¿…Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…? ― Abrió sus ojos con asombró, y sonrió diciendo ―Qué descarados, si van a hacer sus cosas, asegúrense de que este bien noqueado…―

―¡L-lowell! N-no… no es lo que… ― Dijo Wolf apenado… y un poco entumido, al tener a la joven en su parte.

Viry se alzó de prisa, avergonzada, sin ponerle atención al sobrino del lobo frente a ella.

― Claro, estos dientes son de leche, tío. ―Dijo con ironía el muchacho

La joven volteó a ver al lobo menor diciendo ―Lowell, fue un accidente ―Dijo apenada

―Je, je… Como digan. De perdido ya levántense. ―

A lo que enseguida Wolf, ayudó a la humana a pararse del mojado suelo, ella seguía roja, y O'donnell, le prestó su saco, a lo que ella entendió el gesto, se volvió al menor diciendo ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―

―Mejor ― Respondió

―¿En serio? ― Preguntó la chica nuevamente, notándose un poco convencida.

―Qué ocurrió… ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? ―Dijo Wolf, empezando a desabotonarse su camisa.

―Lowell se enfermó, y tú que lo dejas solo…―Paró su habladuría, al notar que se desvestía, llevó su mano a la boca y gritó en ella ― ¡O'donnell! ¡Vete a tu cuarto, o donde no te vea! ―

―Vaya… Lo siento…―Se disculpó sin pudor, y se fue a su cuarto, donde gritó ―¡Cómo que te enfermaste, querido sobrino! ―

―¡Pues es la verdad, aunque no me creas! ―Contestó Lowell.

―Vaya… será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, debo cambiarme o me resfriaré yo…―

―Ni lo digas ― Dijo Lowell.

―Deja que te acompañé. ― Comentó Wolf, regresando ya con una simple playera negra.

―No es necesario. ― Declinó la humana, ya yendo hacia la puerta. Donde Wolf la siguió y al estar ambos fuera, ahí la detuvo, y cerró la casa, mirándole de espaldas, le dijo ―Viry… Lamento no haberle puesto atención a Lowell, pensé que jugaba o algo así. ―

―Pero no lo era…―Dijo Viry, viéndole de perfil.

―Sí… ya sé. Gracias por cuidarlo. ―

―De nada. ―Dio unos pasos.

―Espera… Aun debo hablar contigo de algo…―

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó con interés, y se detuvo, para verle.

Wolf se acercó y le dijo ― Aún hay tiempo, ¿verdad? ―

―¿Hmm? ―Expresó con sus ojos abiertos por la confusión

Wolf soltó un suspiro, nervioso, pasó una mano a sus cabellos y miró a otro lado diciendo ―Solo responde…―

―Eh… Es que… no sé a qué te refieres… ―Meditó un momento la chica ―…pero… sí, hay tiempo. ―Contestó positivamente.

―Bien, es lo que quería saber…― Sonrió con alivio.

―Bueno, te veo más tarde…― Le volvió a dar la espalda.

―¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? ―

La chica siguió su andar, negando con la cabeza, cubriéndose aún con el saco de Wolf, que apretó con sus manos por alguna razón.

Wolf volvió a su hogar, y su querido sobrino le miró diciendo ―¿Qué pasó, entonces? ―

―No discutimos, si a eso te refieres…―

―Eso sería malo. Lamento el haberme enfermado…―

―No te disculpes, que no es culpa de nadie… Simplemente me frustre, ya que en la junta de hoy iba a hablar con el General… de algo importante…―

―¿Importante, dices? ―

―…sobre mí y Viry…―

―Tío…―Abrió sus ojos carmín con asombro ―…No me digas que…―

―Exacto. ―

―Wow…―

* * *

**Departamento de Viry:**

La joven humana, ya estaba vestida como acostumbra, y antes de salir, tomó de nueva cuenta el saco negro de Wolf para llevarlo a la base, y en su camino, sintió algo pesado dentro de los bolsillos, por curiosidad introdujo una de sus manos, sintiendo algo cuadrado, justo cuando iba a revelarlo, alguien le llamó con mucha emoción, causando que se distrajera ― ¡Viry! ― Le gritó Lowell, quien en seguida le arrebató la prenda.

―Oye… Es de tu tío…―

―No me importa―Se lo colocó encima de su ropa.

―¿No deberías seguir en cama?― Inquirió la humana, sonriendo al verlo mejor.

―Estoy bien. ― Apuntó hacia atrás diciendo ― Por cierto, ahí viene mi tío. ―

La chica volteó y Wolf se fue acercando, cosa que distrajo a la humana y le dio oportunidad a Lowell, de algo más, introdujo su mano al bolsillo, les dio la espalda y notó la cajita negra, soltó un suspiro diciéndose ― Tal parece que no lo notó…― Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**Flashback**

―Creo que… deje la caja en mi saco…―

―Pues búscalo…―

―Viry lo tiene… ―

―¡Eh! ¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas tío! ― Dijo casi regañándolo.

―Fue sin querer, espero que no lo encuentre…― Se fue directo al sillón individual, sentándose con un poco de frustración.

―Cámbiate, yo me haré cargo del resto…― Mencionó Lowell, escuchándose decidido.

A lo que Wolf, simplemente le miró impresionado, no teniendo muy bien en cuenta el plan de su querido sobrino, sin embargo sabe que daría resultados.

**Fin del Flashback**

…Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, un capítulo más, de las locas aventuras de Lowell O'donnell, y sus amigos xD Espero que les haya gustado, no pensé mucho las cosas, pero creo que está claro el punto aquí. Esperen el próximo capítulo que ya ando pensando. Gracias por pasar a leer, en serio… ¡Saludos y bendiciones! Dedicado a mijo **_Ray Wolf Aran_**…


	3. Capítulo 3: Picnic

**Capítulo 3**

**Picnic**

* * *

**Días después:**

―Lowell…― Llamó el querido tío a su sobrino, el cual está en su habitación.

―¿Mmh? Mande…―Contestó el lobo menor.

―Tienes una llamada. ― Dijo Wolf, apuntando atrás de sí, con el pulgar.

―¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ― Preguntó curioso.

―No lo sé… Pero es una mujer…―

A lo que Lowell abrió sus ojos carmín, casi le brillaban con cierta emoción, con prisa fue hacia el teléfono de la sala, encontrándose con la imagen de otra linda y dulce loba, que le regalaba una sonrisa.

―Lowell…―

―…Sarah…― Expresó él embelesado.

―Quita esa cara de bobo. ¡Ja, ja! Te ves gracioso…― Dijo la joven, con una sonrisa, al ver a su novio embobado, que en realidad no lo fingía.

―No puedo evitarlo…―

Del otro lado, a escondidas de una de las paredes, está Wolf, asomando su cabeza, para con su visor ver más de cerca aquella imagen, dándose cuenta al instante de quién se trata.

―¿Sabes en donde me encuentro ahora? ― Preguntó con la intención de que adivinara.

―Ehm… Sigues de viaje, ¿no? ―

―Ya terminé, así que estoy de vuelta. ― Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿¡De verdad!? ― Exclamó exaltado de felicidad

―¡Sí! Tranquilo, hombre… ―

―¿Dónde estás? Me gustaría verte…―

―Y lo harás, pero… que no se supone que estás con tu tío…―

―Síp… pero, oye… contesta a mi pregunta…―

―Voy llegando… Ando un poco cansada…― Soltó un suspiro ― Pero, obvio quise avisarte, ¿te parece si mejor nos vemos mañana? ―

―Awww…―Expresó con desaire

―Lowell, sólo unas horas más…― Dijo para consolarlo.

―Sí, entiendo… Mejor dime que tus padres no te dejan verme…― Dijo como si estuviera apachurrado, dejando caer un rostro tristón sobre la superficie de la mesita.

―Lowell, no digas eso. ―Dijo como si lo regañase.

―Está bien, confiaré en ti…―

―Entonces mañana nos vemos, en la mañana. ―

―Por supuesto. Créeme que necesito dormir. ―Expresó algo fatigada.

―Bueno, descansa mi adorada…―

―Y tú mi adorado. ― Hizo el gesto, como si le mandara un beso, Lowell respondió de la manera en que si lo fuese atrapar con la palma de su mano.

―Je, je… ―Sonrió la joven Sarah, y se despidió con esa misma sonrisita en sus labios.

―Así o más bobo…―Dijo Wolf, estando a espaldas del lobo menor.

―¡Eeh! ¡Tío! No me digas que me espiabas…― Dijo un poco nervioso.

―No, pero oí algo…―

―Tí-o…― Se puso de pie al instante, como si estuviese molesto.

―Pensándolo bien, porque no la invitas mañana al picnic que haremos en parejas. ―

―¿Eh? ― Expresó al no estar enterado.

―Sí, sería buena idea. Además de poder conocerla en persona. ―

―Emm… pues…―Pensó unos segundos el joven Lowell.

―Anda, no me vayas a salir con que no le gusta, porque se sentirá incomoda. ―

― No, no, para nada. Al contrario, creo que le gustará. ―

―Excelente, le avisaré a Viry…― Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta principal.

―Ya es noche, en serio irá a verla ahora…― Soltó tan de repente, al escuchar la compuerta cerrarse.

* * *

―O'donnell… Qué sorpresa― Dijo la humana viendo a otro lado.

Wolf le notó vistiendo ya como para dormir, con un short y una blusa sin mangas.

―Ehm… Así es mejor, ¿no? ―

―Claro. ― Agregó una sonrisa ―Oh… Pasa…―

El lobo dio unos pasos, entrando a la sala, y notó el bulto de alguien más sentado en el sillón individual.

―Hey…― Saludó el conejo verdoso de Charlie, en su tono desganado.

Wolf se sorprendió, un poco, pues es costumbre verlo aún encima de su ex alumna, a pesar de ya entabla una relación con él.

―¿Cómo estás, Charlie? ― Saludó Wolf, yendo hasta él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su negro pantalón.

―Aquí nomás, poniéndole gorro a tu novia. ― Respondió en su tono habitual.

Viry se acercó a ambos sonriendo despreocupadamente ― ¿Mm-hmm? ¿Sucede algo? ―

Wolf se giró a verla, sonriendo pícaramente, y la abrazó tan de repente enfrente del otro con la intención de ponerlo celoso.

―Eh… O'donnell…―Expresó Viry, rompiendo el abrazo por el mismo hecho de no hacer sentir mal al susodicho conejo. ―¿Qué trae por aquí? ―

―Eso me ofende, no tengo algún motivo por el cual tenga que visitarte, lo hago porque quise verte. ―

―La ves todos los días en el trabajo, bien puedes tener una foto, durará más…―Dijo Charlie, poniéndose de pie, aun diciendo mientras se alejó ―…Te esperaré en tu habitación…―

―Eh… Habitación…― Musitó Wolf más para sí.

―Claro…―Respondió la humana, volviendo a ver a Wolf. ―Entonces… ¿Listo para lo de mañana? ―

―Por supuesto, y a eso precisamente venía…―

―Dime…―

―Lowell, recibió una llamada, y adivina de quién era…―

―Eh… Este… Ni idea ― Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. ―Perdón… ¡Je, je!―

―Bueno, le llamó su novia.

―¡En serio! ― Exclamó con sorpresa.

―…Sí, deja término. ―

―Oh… sí, perdón. ―

―…Le dije que la invitara mañana al picnic. ¿Qué te parece? ―

―Por mi está estupendo. Así podrás conocer a quien será prácticamente tu cuñada…―

―Sí… Oye… Eso me hace sentir viejo…―

―Y eso que no hablo de cuando tengan hijos… ¡Je, je! ―Soltó unas risitas traviesas.

―¡Ja! Bien, ya… Suficiente… Entonces, ya está decidido… A eso venía y también por algo más…―

―¿Qué cosa? ― Notó que Wolf se acercó demasiado a ella, la cual intentó dar un paso atrás, pero el lobo la detuvo tomándola de los antebrazos, y logró darle un besito a su mejilla sonrojada.

Volvió a erguirse, sonriendo satisfecho, diciendo ―…A eso... En fin, te dejo con ese conejo…― Dijo ya dándole la espalda. ―Descansa…―

―…S-sí… Tú también, descansa… Nos vemos mañana temprano… No olvides las bebidas. ―

El lobo gris se giró con una sonrisa viéndole de esa misma, diciendo ―Ya lo sé, conseguí lo mejor de lo mejor. ― Volvió a voltearse para finalmente salir del departamento. La compuerta se cerró, dejando a la chica un poco anonadada ante lo que sucedió.

―¿Ya terminaron? ― Preguntó el otro invitado, acercándose a la joven humana.

―Ehmm… Sí…― Dijo estando un poco liada.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ―

―Sobre el picnic ― Respondió inmediatamente.

―Aaah…―Expresó Charlie ― ¿…Y eso…? ―Inquirió para que le dijera la noticia completa.

―Ah… No te enteraste. Es una cita de parejas, que se llevara a cabo en el parque del centro, si quieres ir, bien puedes invitar a… no sé…― Pensó unos segundos la humana.

―¿Quién dijo que quiero ir? ― Replicó volviéndose a echar sobre el sillón en que estaba cuando apareció el otro susodicho.

―…Amm… Miyu es buena opción. ― Terminó de hablar la joven Pepper.

―¡Qué! ― Exclamó con sorpresa y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas verdosas, aquél conejo gruñón.

―Como que, qué… Es solo una sugerencia. Además así puede que me pongas celosa. ―Comentó Viry con una mirada audaz.

―…Ah…Estás tentándome, ¿acaso? ― Le dijo viéndole de una manera astuta.

―Ni lo intentes. ― Dijo Viry, a la vez que negaba con su dedo índice ―…En fin, ya sabes. Nos vemos mañana. ―

―Jo… Ahora me corres…― Se puso de pie nuevamente, poniéndose frente a la figura femenina de la humana, que no le apartó la vista de encima.

―Necesito dormir… y tú vives en el otro edificio…― Le tomó de los antebrazos, y pasó a un costado de él, para sacarlo de empujones, bromeando un poco. ―Así... que… ―

―Bien, bien… Ya me voy… Qué manera la tuya de correr a los invitados, ya ni respeto me tienes…― Dijo irónicamente Charlie, a la vez que sonreía.

―¡Ja, ja! Ándele, pues. ― Detuvo sus intentos de arrastrarlo, esperando que el macho se fuera ya por cuenta propia.

―Hasta mañana…― Dijo, ya en el umbral de la salida.

―Síp, piensa en Miyu, quieres. Estoy en que no tiene nada que hacer mañana…―

―Bueno, lo pensaré. Si sirve de algo contra a ti, por mi perfecto. ―

―Sí, claro. Mira mi rostro de angustia. ― Se señaló la cara, poniendo un semblante como si hiciera pucheros.

―Ja, ja, ja… Qué graciosa me saliste…― Se le lanzó encima de repente, abrazándola por detrás pero acariciándola como a un niño engorroso fuertemente a su cabeza, causando un ligero ardor.

―Gaaah… Basta, basta, basta…― Pidió ella.

Se detuvo, diciendo ―Ahora sí que no bromeas, eh. ― Ya te dejo…― Le dio la espalda, ya despidiéndose así.

―Auch… Hasta mañana…― Dijo Viry, sobándose la cabeza, casi con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos por el pequeño malestar, y volvió adentro, para irse a dormir.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

― ¡Buenos días! ― Saludó Wolf, sonriendo con una hielera en su mano izquierda, y aparentemente solo.

―O'donnell… qué sorpresa… Te esperaba más tarde. ― Sonrió la joven, y se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar. ― Adelante… Aún no termino…― Volvió a sonreír pero ya un poco más avergonzada.

El lobo pasó y dijo entrando ― No te apures, todavía hay tiempo, sólo pondré el vino en el congelador para que esté bien frío. ― Se fue directo a la cocina.

―Bien, deja termino de empacar la ensalada que hice. ― Fue tras él. ― ¿…Por cierto…y Lowell? ―

―Él fue por su novia… Dijo que lo veríamos en el parque. ―

―Oh, ya veo. ―

* * *

―¡Sarah! ― Exclamó el joven lobato con los brazos abiertos, y una enorme sonrisa de amor en el rostro.

―¡Lowell! ― Gritó la otra joven loba, saltando las escaleras del pórtico de una casa enorme, cayendo directo a los de su novio. Donde sintió que aquel otro la abrazo tiernamente, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

―Aaah… Ya te extrañaba― Dijo abrazándola aún, olfateando su cabello oscuro, sujeto por solo una diadema.

―Yo también. ― Se separó casi nada de él, para verle a aquellos tiernos ojos carmín, sonriéndole le dijo ― Ya deja de verme así, que pareces un tonto enamorado. ―

―¡Ja…! Y lo soy ― Volvió a abrazarla, pegando su mejilla con la de su novia.

―Oww… Vámonos ya, que llegaremos tarde. ―

―Ay, no exageres…― Rompió el tierno roce, y la tomó de la mano encaminándose ambos por la acera.

**Ya más tarde: **

―Chicos, ya llegamos…― Dijo Viry, al ver que en una banca se encuentran Slippy y Amanda, y en una hamaca estaba Krystal recostada, mientras Fox ponía la mesa, y pasó su vista a un costado encontrando a Falco junto a aquella linda felina Katt.

―Oigan, sí que se tardaron. ―

―Perdón, es que…― Viry bajó su vista, viendo el recipiente en sus manos con algo de nervios y vergüenza.

―¿Pasó algo? ―

―¡Eh- eh! ― Alzó estrepitosamente su rostro, sorprendiendo tanto a Wolf como a Fox ― N-no… nada… Aquí traje las ensaladas que dije que haría para la ocasión…―Se las pegó al macho zorro, el cual las tomó aun perplejo ―¿Segura… que todo bien? ―Preguntó de nuevo, pero viendo a Wolf, esperando a que dijera o diera señal de algo.

―S-sí… Iré a saludar…― Dijo ya alejándose de ambos.

―Yo traje el vino― Dijo Wolf, sin inmutarse demasiado ante la situación.

―O-oye… Wolf, no me dejes con la intriga… ¿Acaso le salió mal la comida o qué? ―

A lo que el lobo le lanzó una mirada oscura, y como si fuera una amenaza le dijo seriamente ―¿En serio quieres saberlo? ―

Fox abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, hasta se intimidó y negó con la cabeza diciendo ―…Si lo dices con ese tono de voz, mejor olvídalo…― Se arrepintió ya, de haber insistido en saber.

―Je…―Se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro diciendo ― No es nada, sólo que antes de venir para acá…― Giró sus ojos a un costado, pensando, más bien recordando ―…pasó algo en su casa, y por supuesto la ensalada tuvo que ver en ello. ―

**Flashback**

―¿Quieres ayudarme a saber si me salió bien el puré de papa…?― Preguntó la joven humana, aun arreglando la comida.

―Claro ― Respondió Wolf en su tono habitual, yendo hacia a la humana que tomaba con una cuchara el puré para dárselo en la boca, el otro se acercó lentamente, lo que aquella inocente e inofensiva humana no sabía era que su pareja le haría una jugarreta.

―Aaah…― Expresó Viry, por instinto cuando le das a alguien de comer a la boca, y más si le tienes confianza.

Wolf, en vez de probarlo, la tomó de la muñeca, apartando aquel bocado, y con su otra mano libre la tomó bruscamente de la cintura, causando que la chica se alarmara y además se pusiera nerviosa.

―¡O-o'donnell! ¡Qué haces! ―

De alguna forma, colocó a la joven en aquella superficie de la mesita de la cocina, tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas, tratando de inmovilizarla, y su presencia hizo que se petrificara debido a los nervios, y sus ansías de saber qué ocurriría.

―No te hagas la difícil ―Le barrió con la mirada, notándola con aquellas ropas informales, una blusa de manga ¾ color rosa pastel, y un short de mezclilla por encima de las rodillas, y unos tenis cómodos.

―O'donnell… Qué… ―

El nombrado sonrió malévolamente, tratando de tocarla cuando logró aprisionarla con una sola mano. Era raro verle piel descubierta, pero era normal al ser casi pleno verano en la ciudad de Corneria.

―Oye… No… Wolf…―

―Ahí está… otra vez… dices mi nombre en este tipo de ocasiones, eh…― Dijo como si le hubiera descubierto completamente un fetiche bien escondido.

―Ah…―Expresó la joven, avergonzada, apartando su mirada de los ojos violeta del novio, sonrojada negó ―No…no es por eso… Ya quítateme de encima ― Ordenó, tratando de romper el fuerte agarre.

―No… No lo haré. ―

―No quiero llegar tarde… ―

―No lo harás, tenemos tiempo. Qué te parece si tú y yo nos divertimos un rato… Deja de luchar, y aprovechemos que estamos solos. ― Volvió a decir, ya casi en un tono seductor, cosa que tentaba a la humana, tratando de no sucumbir ante ello.

―N-no… déjame…―

Wolf se acercó poco a poco a la humana, para ir directo a los labios pintados de rosa.

La joven Pepper, como si estuviera asustada, pensó en muchas cosas en ese pequeño instante, tanto que no pudo soportar la tensión, y sin querer alzó un gritó tremendo que casi lastima aquellas agudas orejas del lobo, que deprisa se realzó; ahora él atónito, preguntando ― ¿Por qué gritas? ― Dijo quejándose un poco ante la molestia de los gritos de la humana.

―¡Quítate, quítate! ― Exigió ya moviéndose con más violencia, haciendo que sin querer el otro le dañara con las garras que salieron sin previo aviso por el forcejeo repentino, también tirando lo que se encuentra sobre la mesita.

―¡Cálmate! ― Solicitó a punto de soltarla al darse cuenta que le había causado unos rasguños. Viry comenzó a llorar por alguna razón, e hizo que el lobo de un momento a otro se sintiera arrepentido. Y más al ver que la joven se abrazó a sí misma, dándole la espalda. ―¿Viry? O-oye…― Se acercó, y alcanzó a tomarla de un hombro suavemente, provocándole a la chica un sobresalto, alejándose casi de inmediato al tacto masculino. ―Viry…―Volvió a llamarla tanto sorprendido como ahora asustado.

―…Estoy bien… Lo-lo siento… ―Dijo la chica sin verle aún.

―No me des la espalda, me haces sentir que hice algo malo…― Notó que elevó su cabeza, y se dio la media vuelta, mirándola un poco sonrojada por las lagrimitas y escuchó que le dijo ―…No es tu culpa… Simplemente no estoy lista para… esto… yo… ― Agachó su cabeza nuevamente a la vez que fue apagando su voz. Wolf le miró, y bajó su mirada, divisando los rasguños ― Viry, deja que te cure eso…― Se acercó a ella, apunto de tocarle, pero ella enseguida dio un paso atrás, diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa ―…Cierto… No te preocupes, ahora mismo me encargo, me cambiaré de blusa, para que no se noten…― Se giró y notó que en el piso está un pequeño desorden diciendo ―…Hiciste que tirara el puré…― Sonó muy seria, cosa que le dio un escalofrío a Wolf, el cual balbuceó diciendo ―…O-oye… ve a cambiarte, yo me encargo de esto…―

―Más te vale…―Dijo muy severa la humana sin verle, y se alejó yendo a su alcoba.

**Fin del Flash**

―…Y por eso nos tardamos…―Dijo, omitiendo ciertas partes en su abochornada anécdota.

―Bueno, el chiste es que están aquí… Aunque sí que llegaron tarde. ―

Del otro lado, Viry se puso a charla con la joven de pelaje azulado, Krystal, diciéndole ― Sí, se supone que no debe tardar, ya espero conocerla a la novia de Lowell…―

―Ya veo. Por cierto, qué te pasó en la muñeca ―Preguntó curiosa la pareja de Fox, a lo que Viry se cubrió con la manga de su blusa larga, y le miró sonriente ― No fue nada, un pequeño accidente. ―

―Eh… ¿Segura? ―

―Claro. ― Expresó despreocupada.

Lowell finalmente llegó gritando ― ¡Ya llegué! ―

Los presentes le escucharon y vieron que llegó tomado de la mano junto a una linda dama vestida de blanco, y muy sonriente.

―A ver a qué horas…― Dijo fingiendo estar enfadado su querido tío.

―¡Lowell! ―Exclamó la humana, acercándose a la pareja de lobos.

―Hey… Viry, deja te presento, bueno… A todos. ¡Oigan, ella es mi linda novia, Sarah! ¡Salúdenla! ―

Todos gritaron al unísono como si se tratara de una reunión de esa de adictos o alcohólicos anónimos. ― ¡Mucho gusto, Sarah…! ¡Bienvenida! ―

―¡Ja, ja, ja! ― Rio el joven lobato.

― Mucho gusto, el placer es mío…―Respondió para todos la linda de Sarah.

―Y yo me llamo, Charlie Black, y me encanta los juegos de azar…― Dijo apenas llegando el gruñón del conejo verdoso, acompañado exactamente de la primera opción que se le había recomendado.

―Vaya, ya están todos aquí. ―Dijo Miyu, quedándose a un lado de la liebre.

―Sí…― Le contestó a aquella lince, vestida de manera informal, con un blusa de tirantes, y un pantalón café, combinándolo con unas sandalias.

―Charlie, viniste…―Comentó la joven humana.

―Bueno ya que estamos todos, vamos preparando la comida, que tengo hambre ― Dijo Falco. Y a su lado Katt soltando unas risitas.

―Adelante. ― Comentó Slippy.

Las parejas se acomodaron alrededor de una manta que colocó Amanda en el pasto, esas típicas de cuadros en blanco y rojo. Donde las mujeres se acomodaron en un semicírculo, y en una canasta que trajo consigo la joven Krystal, con aperitivos, como sándwiches, empanadas o frutillas.

―Tú lo hiciste, Krystal ― Mencionó Viry con emoción.

―Sí, pero obvio me ayudó Fox. ―

―Esplendido ―

―Sabe bien ― Dijo Sarah, tomando un triángulo de sándwich, mientras que de inmediato Miyu se apoderó de una buena porción, y luego gritó ―¡Hey, y qué hay con la bebida! ―

Wolf contestó ― La estoy sirviendo. ― Tomó un par de copas de plástico, y le dio una a Charlie diciendo ― Llévaselo a tu novia ―Sonrió con astucia

―No te hagas ilusiones, Wolf ―Contestó, tomando el vaso, y se puso de pie, para llevarlo hasta donde la joven Linx está comiendo.

―Toma ― Dijo secamente.

―Ay, gracias. Qué amable…― Dijo casi con sarcasmo.

Viry observó esto, mientras Wolf, le dio la suya en la mano. ― Gracias― Respondió con una sonrisa. ―Y qué a nosotros nos van a dejar viendo ― Comentó el lobo con tono burlesco

―Por supuesto que no, también hay para ustedes…―Volteó a un costado ― Fox, saca la otra canasta, esa es la de ustedes. ―

―Sí, amor. ― Dijo Fox, poniéndose de pie

Falco comentó ― Ya te manda…―

―¡Eh, Falco! ― El halcón río a carcajadas

―Ni te rías, que al rato así vas a estar tú. ―Comentó el joven Lowell, tomando apenas una bebida.

―Oye, no te pases, Lowell…― Dijo como si la risa se le hubiera acabado.

Wolf y Charlie regresaron de inmediato ― Tu eres muy niño para beber esto. A ti te traje jugo ― Dijo el tío, quitándole la copa a su sobrino de las manos.

―Pero… Tío… ya soy mayor de edad…―

―Jugo…― Dijo casi restregándoselo en la cara.

―Está bien, amo el juguito ―Dijo en tono agudo como si estuviese siendo mimado.

Fox volvió, con una canasta de sándwiches, y sacó las ensaladas, para servir en los platos.

**Mientras a un par de metros de ellos.**

―Y bien, Sarah… ¿Cómo conociste a Lowell? ―

―Eh… Eso fue hace años, en la academia, fue un día raro… él simplemente apareció un día en la habitación que compartía con una amiga en ese entonces, y yo estaba cubierta con una frazada completamente, solo viendo por la ranura del cobijo, no sé… Ya lo había visto antes, merodear por el instituto, pero no me había atrevido a hablarle, sólo escuchaba que Alice, mi amiga, hablaba mucho de él. Y… no sé, amor a primera vista o algo más…― Comentó casi con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Ay, qué eres linda― Dijo Viry, abrazándola al estar cerca de ella, cosa que sorprendió a la chica lobo.

**Mientras con los chicos **

―¿Y bien…? ¿Cuándo se casan? ―Preguntó Falco con cierto interés.

―Bah… Pfft… Para eso falta ―

―Sí, claro. Así dicen todos. ― Volvió a hablar el faisán.

―Déjalo. ― Dijo Wolf, sonando a como si le defendiera

―Oye, Charlie. ¿Y eso que sales con Miyu? ― Preguntó curioso el zorro de McCloud

―Es eso solamente… Una simple cita…― Dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

―Claro. ― Dijo sin creerle el halcón.

―Creo que nadie te cree, Charlie ― Comentó Slippy.

―No espero que lo hagan, así que me da igual. ―

―¡Oye, cariño…! Dame otra, por favor. ― Gritó de repente la lince.

―Cariño… Esto ya es serio― Dijo Falco tratando de no burlarse

―Cállate, pajarito. ―Se puso de pie, para llevarle otra copa a la joven, y en su andar, notó a la humana sin preocupaciones.

―Sí que eres amable. Gracias. ― Respondió Miyu, la cual lo jaloneó de repente hacia ella, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, causando que Charlie se pusiera levemente rojo, y muy sorprendido ante el acto de cariño.

―¡Miyu! ¡Qué haces! ― Exclamó avergonzado el conejo.

―Nada malo, claro está. ―

―Qué lindos ―Expresó Sarah con una sonrisa, mientras que las miradas estaban sobre de ellos, solo una le importaba, pero sólo vio que ella sonreía despreocupada.

Después de unas horas, ya estaban recogiendo la basura, y los manteles, para cada quien retirarse por hoy.

―Estuvo muy divertido. ― Dijo Sarah, estando a un costado de Lowell, abrazando uno de sus brazos como la pareja que son.

―Sí, hay que repetirlo en otra ocasión ― Respondió la humana

―Opino lo mismo. ― Dijo Katt, estando a un lado del halcón.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ― Respondió Amanda.

―Cuenten con nosotros. ― Dijo Krystal

―Pero hay que hacerlo junto a los demás. ― Opinó Miyu.

―Por mi está bien. ― Volvió a comentar la humana. ― Bueno, nos veremos mañana…―

―Sí, descansen―Se despidió la loba, junto con Lowell

―La llevaré a su casa, al rato te veo Tío. ― Dijo el O'donnell menor.

―Sí, con cuidado eh. ―

―Sí. ―Respondió

―Bueno, ya nos vamos.

―Sí, cuídense…―

Cada una de las parejas que asistieron se despidió, y así terminó el día de campo…

A lo que Wolf y Viry se quedaron solos, caminando por la acerca de la tan iluminada ciudad por la noche, el lobo hizo un intento más, pero está vez de una simple muestra de afecto. Con una de sus manos, tomó la otra delgada de la joven, con mucha seguridad, y ternura, causando un sobresalto en ella, que la hizo casi detenerse en el acto, pero sólo giró sus ojos marrón a él, viéndole de perfil, y sin querer musitó ―Wolf…― Notando que el nombrado sonrió complacido.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Pues aquí pasando a actualizar, y espero haya sido de su agrado, me demoré un poco, pero aquí está. Debo trabajar en otros fics, así que por el momento éste quedará pausado xD indefinidamente, de pende de cómo avance en el otro de SF: Pelea de Lobos, y comenzaré con éste. En fin, capítulo dedicado a mijo _**Ray Wolf Aran**_. Gracias por sus reviews, en serio nwn lo aprecio. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sorpresa

**Capítulo 4:**

**Sorpresa**

* * *

**Notas del autor: **El día de hoy, una personita muy especial para mí, está cumpliendo años… Y eso me recuerda que hace un año, comencé con éste crossover. Lo que me hace pensar, qué rápido pasa el tiempo… Espero que este capítulo mijo, sea de tu agrado. Dios te bendiga.

**¡Ahora a disfrutar!**

* * *

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, en cierta habitación de un edificio de varios pisos muy lujoso, se encuentra un joven y peludo lobo, roncando a más no poder, muy mal acomodado en su cama individual, uno diría que estaba demasiado cansado como para dormir de esa manera.

Del otro lado de la puerta, una figura se puso de pie para que la puerta se abriera sola, y con un balde de agua fría, se dirigió al indefenso lobato, vertiendo toda esa agua fría en joven Lowell, que despavorido se despertó arrinconándose de la cama, con la vista desorbitada y la tenuidad de la habitación divisó al culpable de su tremendo despertar.

―¡Tío! ¿¡Qué sucede!? Eemh… ¿Por qué me despiertas así? ―

Wolf sólo sonrió, casi de manera burlona, para luego decir ― ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lowell! ―

El nombrado lobo, abrió sus ojos impresionado, confundido un poco menos que hace rato, dibujó una sonrisa, diciendo ― Tío… Te pasaste…― Se puso de pie en la cama, para bajar de un salto, y ponerse frente a Wolf, quien con el balde aún en las manos se lo colocó a la fuerza, molestando a su sobrino, y a empujones lo sacó de la habitación.

―Tío… Heey… N-no…―

―No me respingues… Camina, anda. ―

―Auch… Hey…―Replicaba el jovencito.

Lo dirigió a la sala, se dio cuenta obviamente, y le quitó el bote de la cabeza, el muchacho se sorprendió y hasta rojo se puso. Volteó a ver a su tío diciendo ― Al menos hubieras dejado que me cambiara. ―

―Nop, así estás bien. ―

Lowell, agachó su mirada carmín, y una personita muy especial para él se aproximó con una sonrisa y un pastel en las manos, le sonrió tiernamente diciendo ― Le dije que no te despertará así… ―

―S-Sarah… Eh… ―

La linda loba con la sonrisa le hizo olvidar de momento la vergüenza, y el mal momento, así que también se la devolvió.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Lowell…―

―Tu siempre tan tierna… Cómo no enamorarme de ti…―

Esas palabras hicieron que la joven se pusiera roja enseguida, desviando la mirada de su novio, simplemente rio nerviosamente, y miró el pastel diciendo ― Lo hice yo misma… Espero y te guste. ―

―Cualquier cosa que hagas tú, me la comeré con gusto. ―Dijo muy contento el joven lobo.

Wolf en la cocina, junto con sus amigos, Leon, y Panther veían la tierna escena que claramente era un poco cursi para ellos.

―Yo quiero comer un pedazo de ese pastel ―Comentó la pantera.

―Deja que terminen sus cosas ñoñas ―Dijo Leon con su típico tono de voz.

Wolf se enderezó, diciendo ― Ya no deben tardar los demás. ―Se dirigió a la puerta, sin que se percatara la parejita de la sala, que seguían adulándose y diciéndose cosas.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la joven Pepper, y detrás de ella a Charlie

―¿Llegamos a tiempo? ―Preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios, el lobo notó que escondía sus manos tras su espalda, y respondió ― Claro, de hecho…―Giró su vista a la sala, donde aún Lowell y Sarah hablaban. Charlie, y Viry con curiosidad de adentraron un poco, y ambos rieron sutilmente.

―Pasen de una vez. ―Dijo Wolf, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, llegaron más invitados.

―Hey, hey… Traigo algo para el cumpleañero ―Dijo Falco llegando con lo que es su novia Katt, y detrás Fox, Krystal, Slippy, Amanda, Peppy…

La parejita no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y los invitados pudieron pasar desapercibidos, colocando algunos obsequios en la mesa de la cocina, y se sentaron, esperando a que aquél par de tortolitos terminara, cosa que no parecía tener fin.

―Tengo hambre…― Comentó Panther.

Wolf soltó un suspiro e hizo lo obvio, fue hacia su adorado sobrino, lo tomó de la cabeza, causando que se sobresaltara, y lo volteó a donde todos estaban, y gritaron al unísono ―¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ― Hasta arrojaron confeti de colores que voló por toda la cocina.

―Aaah… Chicos…―

Sarah, de inmediato se acercó a la mesa, y colocó el pastel en medio, y empezó a poner unas velitas que parecían echar chispitas de colores, y lo hacían lucir bonito. La joven loba, se giró y comenzó a entonar la canción de las "mañanitas", a la vez que todos los presentes siguieron la melodía.

El lobo menor, emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue hacia una silla sola, y se sentó viendo a los invitados, que le miraban de la misma forma. Y en ese instante, Lowell, sintió algo extraño en su interior, y una voz se escuchó muy profundo de él, sí esa personita que no es para nada su conciencia, ¡ja! Su amigo Gekko, susurró ―Felicidades―.

En el exterior Lowell, dijo ―Gracias― sonriendo.

―...Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, te las cantamos a ti…―

Sarah lo abrazo inmediatamente terminó de cantar, y los demás gritaron ―Queremos pastel, pastel, pastel―Más con tono de canción.

Y obviamente, el primero en hacer fila, fue Panther, quien desde el comienzo andaba que quería comer un pedazo de pastel, y más si es hecho por una dama.

Al pasar un rato ameno, comiendo un pedazo de pastel, Lowell dijo ―En serio, muchas gracias por el detalle. No me lo esperaba… ―Giró su vista a su tío ―Y menos de la manera en que me hicieron despertar… ― Wolf sonrió burlonamente, y Viry volteó sorprendida, dándole un golpecito en el brazo, imaginándose que había molestado al joven lobo. ― En serio… gracias por saltarse su sueño, porque ya es tarde. ―

―No te preocupes por eso Lowell, ya estamos acostumbrados ―Mencionó Fox.

―Así era como quisimos sorprenderte. ― Dijo el halcón.

―Je, pues eso díganselo a mi tío, que se le pasó la manos…― Replicó de cierta forma el lobito.

―O'donnell ―Susurró molesta la humana, volviendo a regañar a su pareja.

―Q-qué… Yo sólo lo levanté, estaba tieso tanto que parecía que no se despertaría con un simple "Lowell, despiértate" No, este muchacho duerme como una roca, y se mueve como como un perezoso. ― Lo dijo en voz alta, que todos lo escucharon, y soltaron unas carcajadas, cosa que avergonzó al susodicho.

**Al día siguiente.**

―¡Achu! Sniff, sniff…―

―No puedo creer que te enfermaras. ― Dijo sorprendido Wolf.

―No lo estoy, sólo me dio picazón en mi nariz, cómo crees que enfermaré cuando soy casi inmune a esas cosas. ― Dijo presumido el muchacho, pasando su dedo a su negra nariz, y sonriendo.

―Oh… Sí que eres extraño. ―Dijo sonando indiferente.

―Ah… Voy a salir, quede de verme con Sarah en el parque. ―

―Claro, con cuidado. ¡Y no hagas tonterías!―

―Obvio… ¡Que no planeo obedecerte! ― Sacó la lengua de forma burlona, y salió corriendo.

Wolf arrugó su ceño, y dijo ―Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños Lowell, te la pasó… Ya verás mañana…―

…Fin…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Es sólo un pequeño capítulo que se me ocurrió como gesto de mi cariño a mi hijo xD jeje! Espero les haya gustado, fue algo apresurado también, ya que en serio he estado batallando mucho para escribir o al menos concentrarme. Pero bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ray! Espero te guste el detalle. :3


End file.
